A Rose's Knight
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Set in Camelot, Amy was a poor girl living alone in an old cottage in the forest. No money, or anyone to help her. After a great war, she found a red and black hedgehog lying uncouncious. After taking him in and him waking up to a new place, the two began to feel something special in a few days. But the knight, who he really was, is fearing of putting her in real danger. ShadowxAmy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't able to post much, but I had a lot of crap here to deal with and it really sucks…that's why I only have the weekend sometimes. And now softball is starting, I'm not sure, but let's hope for the better…**

**But I looked over the votes and it looks like this is the winner. Happy to be writing a new story. I'll still write the others and will need to finish some so after this, I'll try to upload more than one today. If not, then call me a lazy butt… **

**Anyways, please review nicely and please let everyone know of this story. Thank you and BYENEEE!**

**Here's the first Chapter! XD**

The sky was a dark reddish color. It filled of fire and smoke all around. Many houses were torn and flamed to the ground. I stood in the middle and watched the souls of the living run in horror as a few demons rush towards them with weapons in hand. They pass as I stood in watch as one took a female animal by her hair pulling her towards it, then sliced off her head clean off her shoulders.

I cringed at the sight seeing as it was someone I knew very much. Someone so dear to me that it made me cry. Tears fell as a strange male animal picked me up and carried me away from harm. Saddened to say, that it was no use for one of the demons grabbed him by the collar of his shirt making him drop me to the ground. I watched in tears as one held him, wriggling in it's strong grip. Another came up to him and drew it's sword.

Blood splattered everywhere. The chest, the head, the two demons, the floor, me. I watched as they stabbed him several times in the same place on his chest. The male was much more in pain than the female and looked at me with such sadness and pain and wished me his most love till he was like the rest. Dead.

They dropped him like a doll and started to come to me. I stayed where I was. I was stoned in fear. My legs were petrified and my mind went blank. One of the demons reached out with it's bloody claws ready to grab me.

I shrieked seeing it come clean off with a strike off another's sword. I looked over to see a figure shaded in the black of night and coated in red of blood and his fur come towards the two. He held his sword in hand and with a mighty cry, he slashed his weapon to the two demons. Their heads were off in seconds as they bounced on the cold red ground.

I stayed still seeing the figure turn to me with such red bloody eyes like the demons themselves. But I wasn't scared one bit. They held protectiveness. He wasn't like all the other males in this world. He was special. The figure walked up to me and kneeled down. He asked me something with his voice such gentleness it soothed my fears. I answered for him seeing that he wanted to know if I was well of any wounds. He was grateful that I wasn't hurt one bit, but quickly picked me up easily like I was but a baby. I was only a young lady of the age of fourteen. But his strong arms held me so tight he wouldn't dare let another harmful act come to me.

I was then being carried through the village of fire and death. I passed many bodies of those I grew with and loved. One of them was a young mother. She was lying in a pool of blood of her own with her soft brown eyes open to show death in them. She was the most loving of all of us. My thoughts ran furiously as to where her youngest daughter went. I prayed in thought that her daughter is safe somewhere and is with another that will help her.

The black and red figure took me somewhere calm and dark, but out of harm's way. He sat me down near a tree and took his cloak off. The feeling of his warm fabric around me felt like I could fall asleep in an instant. He placed his hand gently onto my cheek and ever so carefully caressed me like I was his everything to him. I stared into his ruby eyes through the metal around him. I then found out he really wasn't like the rest. He was someone very special. Someone I've hoped to see again in the future.

He leaned down to me and kissed my head. He whispered calmly that I was safe and someone will come to me and take me away to safety. I wanted him to take me. But he must be going to where he would try and help the rest. I felt my eyes slowly shut as it began to go fuzzy. I felt his hand leave my face and his body standing ready to leave. I quickly whimpered slightly for him to hear. I didn't want him to go.

He turned to me and gave me a calm look making me stop my whimper. He then got down on his knees once again, then leaned in to my ear. He whispered something quietly. Then got up again, and took one last look at me till his figure vanished back to the village leaving me hidden in the trees.

I never forgotten what he had said. I kept it in thought as I huddled in his cloak smelling his scent in it. He has never left my mind ever since that night. I could never forget his form. A black hedgehog with red streaks like blood in his fur. His warm gentle eyes of red pierced inside my own. I could never forget him, nor could I forget what he had said to me that day…

"_Till we meet again, my lady."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm sick, so I hope to have this out in no time. Now for your favorite part, the comments!**

**Poppy the Rabbit: I know right? :3**

**TheDivines: YEAH!**

**puppydog4: Hope the the rest of this will be better than the beginning. :)**

**BlackPetals23: Thanks! I might use that little advise. Well I might make it a bit older, but oh well. Thank you! **

**Lightning rose: Thanks. :)**

**MistyVoid48: I hope so!**

**TrueNight1025: Yeppers! He's in this. :)**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in a fright. I sat up quickly in bed throwing the covers off of my chest. Panting like I was underwater for so long, I slowly began to calm myself down. That was the dream again. I've had that dream ever since that day...that day I have met him. It has been two years since then. I have been an orphan. I am sixteen years old now, I'm much more grown into a young lady. I am a pink hedgehog with long quills down to my waist. They were always pulled up in a formal bun, or always up, but when I rest, I always have them down.

My emerald eyes were a great treasure to other males around my village I am staying. Many have always thought I was beautiful and have tried to retrieve my hand, but I refused. I know that I must be married, but I couldn't go with the fact that I have been told of how beautiful I was. I want my beloved to love me for me. I very much doubt I would ever find a special one to be at my side.

After I was through of my breathing, I threw away the covers off of me, then moved my legs off the bed so I am sitting on the side. My bare feet touched the wooden flooring feeling the coldness of the surface. I stood up and walked over to my vanity that was next to my bed and to the door. If you can see it, I am living in an vintage house in the woods alone. It was dusty and very old, but it was what I can afford for now. I have no relatives to help me, so I am trying my best to keep the food on the table and roof over my head. The room I am staying in, is a small room with only wooden flooring, ceiling, an walls painted white, or maybe gray.

All I could fit in here was my bed, my vanity, and a dresser. I do not need such things as other woman my age would want. I am not that picky. I sat down and started to brush my quills with an old wooden brush I was able to fish out from the wreck. It was my mothers and I remembered the times when she would brush my hair with this. It even had her name engraved on it. I couldn't see her name anymore, but the 'Rose' was still visible after the burning.

After a few minutes of brushing and dressing, I walked down my creeky stairs in a warm blue dress that hid my feet which I was wearing black slippers. The chest was stitched to the top and down cross stitch and my sleeves were up to my elbows. I had my quills in a bun, but half were down, but my three bangs were still there. I walked over to my small kitchen decked with but a table, two chairs of wood, a pantry, and a brick fire place to cook my meals.

I then began to make my breakfast of only bread and jam. I didn't have much, but it was alright. I took my food to the table and sat down to eat. I then began to think of my dream. Who was that mysterious hedgehog? Was he special? He truly is seeing how he was cloaked in metal and carried a special sword. His ruby eyes burned to my soul. I could never forget him. Nor his words of what he spoke to me.

"Till we meet again, my lady..." I whispered looking up to the hanging metal pendant with a single candle lit inside.

My ears twitched hearing a knock at my door. I shoved the last bite into my mouth before getting up. Unladylike, yes. I got up and rushed to the door. I fluffed my dress so I was able to be presentable to who was there to greet. Clearing my throat, I grabbed the knob and opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Sonic." I said nicely seeing my friend and neighbor from a few ways down from my house.

"Hello to you, too, ms Amelia." he greeted with a warm smile.

Sonic came in after I opened the door for him. He was a blue hedgehog, strong, smart, and very protective of his friends and family. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with his sleeves slightly puffy down to his hands, and his collar cross stitched closed. He had on some brown pants made to work in the fields and strange red and white boots I believe.

He turned to me with the same smile he has always given me, "So, how have you been this morning?" he asked walking over to my living room and sitting down on the wide wooden couch with knitted pillows.

"I have been doing better than most mornings." I replied with a smile walking over to the rocking chair and sitting down across from him.

"Good. Amelia-!" I quickly interrupted him, "Please, call me, Amy.".

He nodded, "Amy...I got the news around the area. Woman, ages of 14 to 17 are taken away to somewhere. I don't know where, but it sounds very dangerous." he warned.

My heart slowly stopped. This has gone too far now. Somewhere close by in a nearby town, wars have gone up much faster and woman have been taken. Some say that a ruthless demon has appeared to kill the king and take woman, and weapons for his bidding. The very thought terrified me inside.

I listened well to what he has yet to tell me, "And not just that, I've also heard that they may be coming here as well." he told me, "Amy, I want to stay with you, to protect you.".

A soft sigh was heard from my lips, "Sonic, I am flattered, but..." I said, "I do not want to be married, or be with another man.".

"Yes, I know, but the last thing I want is to see you being taken away by those...those demons and me not there to save you. I cared so much about you ever since you arrived here.".

Bringing me back to my past, I was still fourteen when a stranger, a forest green hedgehog cloaked in a brown cape around him, came to me where that hedgehog left me. He picked me up and took me here. I was raised by him till he died. He was like a second father to me, kind, and good. I then met Sonic here when he brought me and he promised me to protect me if anything happened to him. Here he is now and other days to come begging me to have him by my side.

I nodded at what he said, but my mind will not change, "I'm truly sorry, Sonic, but I will not be with another till I find the one who loves me for me." I answered truthfully to him, "And I want to love him back, but...I'm afraid you are not the one just yet..."

Sonic sighed lowering his head. I have told him many times of what I want in my relationship and I knew he only like me for my beauty. I could sense it inside that he wanted to protect me, but he had never loved me like that. He looked back up to me and replied, "I...I understand..." he got up from his seat and walked over to the door.

I stayed watching him open the door and look to me once again, "I want to protect you, Amelia...you are beautiful, but I care very much for you. I hope you understand that." he then walked out of the house shutting the door behind him.

I slowly looked down at the floor with my hands folded on my lap. I hate to be truthful, but my mother and father have always taught me to find the one I love who will love me back the same. Sonic is not my love. He must understand that soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Nothing to say, but to those with at least a slight complain on my story, please keep it to yourself. This chapter might be a little bad since I'm having slight writer's block, but will get better hopefully in the next few chappies. BYENEEE! **

**Guest: I'll get to it. I need to think of some more stuff for it since I'm going through some tough writer's block. But if you have any sort of idea, please tell me. :)**

**Lightening rose: I did. lol**

**Guardian of Balance: Thanks for loving my story, but like I said up there, please keep the complains to a minimum.**

**MistyVoid48: I know, right? XD**

**TheDivines: If I knew who he was, I would tell him for you. I will in due time, but gotta save him till then. :)**

**BlackPetals23: Haha! Thanks for your hints. And looks like it'll be another fun story from her. :D**

**ThePurplePyroHedgie: Thank you! X3**

**Puppydog4: Not in this story, nor is Amy Nimue. I wanted to change it so it can be more romantic since Nimue is...sorta a mother like person to Lancelot.**

**MeadowHasCome: Yep. I'm not into Sonamy, but I can at least stand them for a bit.**

**Chapter 3**

A few days have passed on and I was still in my little home. I was busy sitting on my couch with a good book in hand. I was reading a love story between a young man who goes to war leaving his fiance alone in their home then a few months have passed on and the woman had died from sickness also leaving the man, who finally came home, lonely. It was such a tragic tale that it gave me tears in my eyes.

I sighed closing the book after reading the last page. I took my sleeve and wiped off the tears that started to form, "It is one of the best, but it was truly sad." I said quietly.

I placed it down on my small table and got up. Walking into the kitchen, I looked over to the cabinets to find out that I was almost out of food. I sighed once more also remembering that I have only a few left of my savings. It can only get me a pound of bread and some fruit, or vegetable to last a week.

Quickly walking up to my clothes hanger, I grabbed my silk red cloak and threw it on. I then grabbed my basket to the side of the hanger lifting it up. I checked inside to see my rings I've put in there for the store. Only a few, but it was enough. "Here we go." I said walking out of the house and closing the door behind me.

* * *

The town was like almost all towns. It was nice and very well made if you can understand that. I lived in the forest so it took a few minutes of walking to get there, but once you have made it through perfectly, you would see a quiet little village of only a few people down below from where I am at. It was guarded by a long wall of wooden poles to keep what was dangerous out.

I walked on down the path to the entrance seeing a gentleman wearing a woven brown vest with a green long sleeve shirt and darker brown trousers with dirty boots. I calmly walked up to him carrying my basket in two in front of me. He smiled a genuine smile and I had returned it kindly to him. The people around here were very nice. I grew up here till my guardian had died and I then lived on my own.

Inside were a few little houses down the pathway with some shops open outside. Carriages were pulled by mules, or horses walking through. I quickly stepped to the side letting one come by. The farmer looked down at me. He tipped his hat and smiled before whipping the rope to make the horse go faster. I smiled back at him, then continued my walk.

It was lovely in the village. People were outside talking with some others, or working without a care, children scurried through as they chased each other. I laughed seeing a few young boys and young animals like me run wiled with their sticks in hand pretending to be knights.

Seeing them made me remember my dream. That knight. Just seeing anything like that reminded me of him. If only I could see him just once. With that thought in my head, I then made my rounds through coming to the shops, I looked around seeing several selling some food and a blacksmith working hard inside while his wife was out selling some well made metal.

I came to one of the stores selling some squash and fruit. I looked up at the old grey fox wearing nothing, but an older looking woven quilt. Poor thing. She looked so worn and weak. I knew I only had enough for a few things, but...I couldn't help, but to give my rings to her. She looked up at me holding an apple, squash, and some grapes in my basket. Before she could say a word, I quickly placed all my rings I have brought on the small wooden table with several other fruits and vegetables. Her worn out blue eyes stared at them before looking at me. I smiled sweetly, waved a small wave, then turned around to leave.

I could hear her calls of thank you and happy chuckles. I smiled to myself thinking of how happy she will be to have money for food on the table. "It is always nice of some people to be generous." I complimented myself, "But...I am afraid that I won't have much for my meals...".

Before I could make my way out of the village, a man on a white mighty horse galloped through the gates of the village making his way to the larger house up on a hill of the place. Fears slightly filled me inside. No one had entered without a pass by the guards. It was much more serious seeing how fast he was making his way to the house. It was really the elder of the place. He runs the village with great care and will try anything to keep it safe from harm. Something is not right as he made his way there...I hope it is all right...

* * *

The man got off his horse quickly as he rushed inside. It was a royal messenger from the kingdom just north of the village. He got up to the front of the house and knocked with a few fast poundings. He slightly panted from the long run trying to keep himself calm for the news to give. Finally the door opened with a round man wearing a brown trench coat, white button down shirt, and long black pants with shiny well made shoes. His hair was to the back, but bald on the top also wearing glasses.

"Yes?" He asked seeing the tired messenger was.

"N-News...from his majesty!" he panted holding out a rolled up scroll to him.

The man took it, then took off the wax marking that held it in place, then opened it up. He skimmed through it with slight worry, then immediately widened his eyes dropping the scroll, "No...it...can't be!" he quivered.

The messenger slightly nodded, "I'm terribly sorry...but...he has issued a quick warning about them...they're coming tonight!" he warned him.

"Thank you...I'll let everyone know of this here. Please tell the king of what will happen and to please send his most trained men to help.".

The man nodded before rushing off away from the house to his horse. He jumped up on top of the steed making it jump slightly kicking it's legs before galloping off to the gates of the village. The elder man watched with a heavy worried heart. He looked around his village seeing all the happy smiles that will soon turn to terror and death. He sighed sadly knowing what is coming will soon destroy their lives forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! First, sorry it's been a few days, but I had a lot of crap to do here. Second, I'm leaving out of town on the 14th of June and will be gone for a week. So no uploading till then. Third, my bday is coming up on the 15th! So if any of you wanna give me a happy birthday PM till the 14th, I'll love you! XD Lastly, When I leave...I'm going to be flying, so I really...really...REALLY need support from all of you...I hate heights and I'm afraid the plane will crash and die...please don't say cars are worse, cause I've heard it a million times...but please, I need a support...hugs, or anything... :(**

**That's done. BYENEEE!**

**Adorablehedgi12: I will try to. :3**

**MistyVoid48: Calm down, cutie. lol :)**

**Lightning rose: (runs away with the computer)**

**TheDivines: Um...well I can try to find her. I can't remember her on PM, or the reviews, but I will try. :)**

**LuNaLoVeCoMiCs: Thank you. Never heard of it, but I'll look into it! What's with the '...'?**

**MeadowHasCome: Thanks! And yes, I did take the POV off at the last part on purpose. **

**BlackPetals23: He's a baby, we know, but I'm one, too lol**

**Chapter 4**

The night grew darker and much colder in a second. Much colder like a feeling of a dead corp's skin. The trees rustled through the wind quietly making a soft whisper from the leaves. The village was quiet. No noise had ever been made since. The mayor old man made the announcement to have the best men around the area in battle and the weak, woman, and children be put inside the houses till then. The villagers complied and quickly, the men, and animals grabbed their best weapon and protective gear. The woman grabbed their children, or anyone else who is needed of protecting and rushed inside the houses locking the doors and windows. The brave were standing outside of the homes and in the center with their weapons ready watching the doors of the gates.

The moon went higher and higher into the blackened sky showing a brilliant light around the land. Nothing has happened yet. The old man stayed inside his home, on his bed looking out from his window with a heavy heart of what will befall of his beloved home and friends and family he has raised here. The men told him to wait inside since he was too weak to raise a sword for battle. He watched the gates closely with a dagger in hand.

In the forest all by herself and in fear, Amy was in her room on the bed. She shook in fear of what was going to happen. It was just like before when the monsters invaded her birth home killing her friends and dear parents in front of her. It was going to happen again. Her only hope now is that she was safe in the woods and made sure to keep the windows and doors locked, the curtains closed, and no noise, and any light from a candle to be seen. She prayed in her mind that the villagers will be safe and no one will harm them. She looked out the window that was over her bed seeing the tall pillared wooden spikes that kept them safe inside, but will be knocked over soon.

Amy also thought of Sonic knowing he would be out there to fend for the village. Imagining him getting struck in the chest with a sword devistated her completely. Even though he had tried and tried to get her to be with him, she still cared enough to not see the body of her long time friend be with the other fallen.

A few minutes have passed. Only the sounds of the crickets and the wind were heard through the area and woods. The men and animals looked around the place keeping a very good close eye on what will happen. Before another minute passes, a slight whistle was heard in the air. A young man in his 20's looked up to see what it was, but only to be brought down hard to the ground with an arrow into his neck alerting the others around him.

"THEY'RE HERE!" another man shouted gripping his spear tightly.

With that alert, the gates suddenly burst open with several dark beasts rushing in. They were large and very horrid to look at. Some looked to be monsters, but others looked like a terrifying bear, or wolf with much bigger teeth and sharp claws. They rushed up to the men who, themselves, rushed at the monsters yelling at the top of their lungs. One enormous wolf lifted it's claws, and brought it down at a man slicing off his torso completely from his body.

A red cat animal rushed at the beast with his sword and quickly slamming it into it's arm having it roar in pain. The wolf glared at him with deep red eyes and grabbed the terrified cat in it's claws, then with a mighty throw, he threw the cat towards the wall slamming so hard, his head cracked open having massive blood to flow out.

As the men and animals dealt with the monsters, or even tried, arrows were shot behind the gates aiming towards them and the houses. Some arrows had small pieces of wood tied onto them, but on fire. The arrows landed on its' target on the houses immediately coating them in flames. The woman, children, and weak were crying out in pure fear as they rushed out of the houses, only to meet the monsters that were waiting for them outside.

Amy, back at the house, averted her eyes immediately from the window. She grew more and more in fear as she heard the cries of death from the villagers as she imagined them being put to the sword, or worse. She clamped her hands together closely to her chest praying that the nightmare will go away very soon.

As the slaughter continued, one of the monsters rushed over to the old man's house easily running up the hill to the door. A black rider cloaked in a black robe got off of the beast walking to the door and taking out his dark grey sword. He slashed away the knob easily as it fell to the ground having the wooden structure move on it's own. The old man looked to the entrance seeing the figure stroll in as if he was a visitor to him. His hand shook madly and his heart raced watching him walk up to him.

The figure took off his hood that kept his identity hidden. It showed a demonic face of a hedgehog dark as night with grey streaks in his jagged quills and eyes sickening green. He had no mouth making the old man fear much more. The hedgehog walked calmly over to him stopping at the side of his bed and stared at him deeply.

"You...are the head of this pathetic village...yes?" he asked in a deep tone making the man shiver down his spine.

He nodded slowly, "W-W-What do...y-you want with us?!" he quivered, "W-We have...very l-l-little money...and...we-!".

He was interrupted with a dark chuckle. The hedgehog closed his eyes and shook his head tauntingly, "Money is what I want, but...I want your woman. Children. Anything you have...is mine..." he said opening his eyes.

"But...y...y-you can't!" he fought back holding the dagger in front of him pointing at the devilish being.

"Have you not heard of what we are? We take...WHAT WE WANT!"

The hedgehog took his sword and thrust it into the old man's face killing him in the process. Blood squirted out from the small openings as it dripped onto his body and the bed. The hedgehog took his sword out seeing the man's face now bloody and with a gaping hole to show the flesh and veins falling out. He chuckled darkly and walked off out of the house leaving the dead corpse.

The monsters finished their killing and some were able to nab the woman and children in their grasp. The hedgehog on top of the beast made his way towards his pack seeing the wriggling captives he has for him now. His eyes smiled devilishly seeing how the woman were young enough to bare children, and the youngins were strong to work for him, or worse. He chuckled darkly and nodded for them to go off back home.

The beasts gripped them tightly as they prepared to leave the now bloody homes, but were soon stopped to see a figure coming into view of the gates. The fire's light gave way to show the figure's stance to be another hedgehog carrying a sword. The demon himself glared at him seeing that he was blocking their path. He held out his now stained red blade out to the figure.

"KILL!"

The monsters that had no prisoners in their hands, quickly rushed at the figure. He smirked seeing that only a few were coming at him. He held up his sword and quickly rushed at them slaying instantly. The heads of the beasts bounced on the ground as the bodies went with them. The hedgehog stood in the middle of the bloody puddles and bodies. He looked up at the demon one with anger in his eyes.

He growled loudly seeing that this hedgehog will not go down without a hard fight. He swung his sword again signalling the others to attack him. The monsters couldn't help, but drop their captives and rush at the hedgehog. The hedgehog stood bravely with his sword ready to use. He watched as they grew closer and closer to him ready to pounce. His smirk grew and his ruby eyes glared at them as he jumped to fight.

As they did, the demon quickly rushed off out of the village knowing by this, his mission was a failure. As he went, his green eyes looked to his side slightly seeing a small house that was left with no fire, or damage. He had no choice, but to abandon his mission and leave, but the house never left his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Blah Blah, yadda yadda. XD Start! But thank you to all who is supporting me for the flight. Still scared as hell, but I'll have my hope-to-soon-be-hubby there.**

**ThePurplePyroHedgie: Yay! I'm not good at those kinds of stuff, but thanks XD**

**TheDivines: Sorry...I'm slow, and I can't remember a few things. Joys of being me.**

**BlackPetals23: Yeah...don't look... o.0**

**WarriorAngelGirl: Sorta I guess. Later on.**

**The Reader: Close, but nope! Good try, but the mystery guy will be answered soon. Yes, got Mephelis right...I have no idea... Shadow yes, but this time, it's not really him. :3**

**Chapter 5**

Daylight had finally come. Grey skies of darkened clouds hanged over head as the smoke joined the sky. The village was now in ruins. Many have come out of their houses in one piece, or to crawl out with very deep wounds. Many came out with losses and several wounded. Woman held their children and some who were lucky to be alive as they watched the men go around and pick up several bodies, or parts around the place. Blood spilled through the dirty pathways as they carried them to the fire. They also picked up several beasts who were brought down along with the fallen and were taken into the forest for the creatures out there for a meal.

The house in the woods stayed still and quiet. No noise had been heard in, or out. Amy was still on her bed nestled into the covers as she heard several moans and cries of the living mourning over the deaths. She stayed awake for several hours before she could finally sleep. Cries of the deaths and the roars of the beasts carried through her head as she slept. Groaning and whimpering of the fates she had heard outside.

She dreamed of seeing her parents lying on the ground dead and so were her village friends. Sonic was one of the fallen with his chest full of stab wounds and his eyes wide showing no sign of life in them. Amy stood in front of them with a horrified look to her tearful green beauties as she looked up seeing a dark figure looming over them. It showed an image of a hedgehog, but it was not the one she dreamed of meeting again. No...this one was very demonic and truly frightening. He stood up from his spot and turned his head to face her with deep devilish eyes. Before the rosette female could say, or a do anything, the figure let out a demonic cry and charged at her full throttle.

"HAA!" Amy sat up straight with her eyes wide with fear. She began to pant out of breath slowly looking around to find herself still in her room safe.

A soft sigh of relief was heard from her lips. Looking down, she tried to erase the horrible dream from her memory, but the figure never left her head. _Who was that strange person...and...why was he so...so frightening...? _She asked herself as she turned her body and threw the covers off her body.

Standing up, she fluffed up her bed hair and white satin night gown making sure no wrinkles were left. Walking to a small table with only a clay bowl and a china vase, she grabbed it and poured in warm water into the bowl before setting it down. Amy took her hands into the water cleansing them first before washing her face next.

With that finished and several other morning chores to do, Amy came down stairs in a light green dress that was velvet on the skirt, and white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied up shut with a cross stitch knot and puffy sleeves and cuffs and a brown corset tied in the back, finally finishing with black flats and her quills pulled up in a bun.

The pink rose went to the door grabbing a nearby bucket on the side and slowly opened it looking around for any sort of danger. Seeing nothing yet, she slowly strolled out of the house closing the door quietly making sure to make no noise, then walked off a few feet to a nearby well. Stopping at the old well, she held up the empty wooden bucket and placed it on he stone wall before taking the crank and turning it. After pulling, tying, releasing, and pulling once more, she unhooked the bucket now full of clean water and walked back towards the house.

Before Amy could move further to the doors, a low sound was heard a few feet from her. Her ears twitched as she turned her view to where the sound was. _What on earth...?_ she asked herself._  
_

The noise was heard once more, but still sounded quite far. Placing the bucket down carefully, Amy slowly made her way towards the noise. Her mind was racing with a few possibilities of what the noise would be. A small animal, a large animal, or a person. She hoped that it was a small animal, or a nice person, and not a dangerous animal, or a killer.

As she went further, the noise grew louder which made it sound much more like a moan. It sounded like a person for sure, but it also sounded like it was in pain. Amy continued on through the forest as the moans grew louder and louder. Finally coming towards a large bush, her dainty gloved hands carefully grabbed one end of the plant then moved it away to see what was on the other side.

"Oh my!" Her emerald eyes widened completely to see a wounded black and red hedgehog knight lying on the ground with some scratches on his face and body along with several cuts and bruises here and there. His armor was bent and worn out from a harsh battle he had.

Amy was shocked to the core seeing a wounded knight on the ground, but more importantly, she felt like she had known him inside. Pushing that thought aside, she quickly got out from behind the bush and rushed over to the fallen hedgehog getting down to her knees, "Sir?! Sir?! Please answer me?!" she called to him trying to get the poor thing to wake up.

All she could get was another groan from him seeing how much he was in pain. "Oh dear...I must help him..." she told herself quietly before grabbing the knight's arm and throwing it over her shoulder.

Picking him up was a very big challenge. He weighed like almost a pig because of the heavy armor he had on. Amy held herself up as she started her way back to her house carrying the wounded with her. Her mind then was filled of more hope that he would be all right and maybe the knight she had seen before in the past and dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry, sorry, I was busy...getting ready to leave, too...craaaap... But I wanna know. Do you all want my OC Alicia in this with Espio, or herself? I don't have to, but it's your choice if you want to see her, or the couple in it. I don't have a place for her, yet, but I'll find one soon. :)**

**geilisse: I will, hold your butt. :3**

**ShadAmy FanGirl: Well, she wanted to see him ever since. And it was a surprise that I didn't tell anyone who he was. :3  
**

**ThePurplePyroHedgie: I'm trying, but it's sorta hard making a longer chapter if your in my place. But thanks!**

**TheDivines: I'm not really sure if I can do that. Good plan, tho. And...well...I'm not really sure? Maybe?**

**BlackPetals23: I guess that works... I'm not that smart enough to know much on stuff like this. But thank you. :)**

**AgentDolly: I guess she could, but if you go out and hear a cry for help, you would go and get to him/her first. :)**

**Chapter 6**

Huffing and puffing, I was able to walk all the way from his place he had rested to my house. He weighed so much, I was almost ready to fall. I had kept myself from tripping over the rocks, and wood coming in. It was truly hard coming into the door for the most part, but finally, I was able to get the knight inside nice and easy. Actually, more like rough and hard...

It took him towards the couch leaving the door open. I did not think of anything would come in, but I will shut it after this. Coming to a stop in front of it, I gently placed him on the comfy plush pillow keeping his head up on a fluffed throw pillow. I then reached up and grabbed the knitted quilt I had made last year and threw it over the knight as it slowly made it's way down onto his body covering him completely.

I should have taken his armor off the second I had lifted him up from the ground, but I was in such a hurry, it didn't come to mind. But with a gentle touch, I slipped off his helmet for a better and comfier way to sleep. My eyes widened. His face...was so...so handsome... He looked exactly as the hedgehog I was rescued by. His features were so soft he looked so calm and peaceful as he slept.

Shaking my head of my thoughts, I then quickly scurried to the door and out grabbing the bucket that I had left, then went back inside. After getting a clay bowl and a clean rag, I walked back over to the sleeping knight hearing his soft breathing. His moans was still there, but not as much now. I grabbed a wooden chair and placed it next to him closely. I then placed the bowl on the table then dipped the rag in the slightly cold water, and started to dab his head gently.

"Poor thing..." I whispered cooling his head slightly. I looked down at him seeing a calmer look to his features. He looked so much like him...just how I remembered him. But...I hope he awakens. I wish to see his protective eyes once more..., "Don't worry...I shall protect you..." I whispered with a sweet smile.

I then heard him start to moan. He began to move his head slightly trying to open his eyes. I watched in hopes that he can while I dipped the rag in the water, and squeezed out the rest. But when I reached up and touched his brow once more, his hand quickly shot up and grabbed mine making me squeak in surprise, "Ah!" I shouted feeling ready to pull away.

His eyes quickly opened surveying the area before they turned to me. They were as wide as mine. But...they were truly red. Just like the his. "Uhh..." I spoke shakily.

"...Who are you?" he asked in a calm, yet strong voice.

He must think I am an enemy...? I breathed in and out slowly making sure to keep myself from scares, "...I...I am..." I stuttered.

"...I am...?".

"...My name is Amelia...Amelia Rose...and...I mean you no harm...".

He stared into my eyes. His pupils went back and forth studying them thoroughly to see if I was telling the truth. His hand held my wrist tightly. I couldn't move, but I stayed still in his strong grasp with a look to show I true to my word. Finally after a few seconds, he slowly unwrapped his fingers around me bringing his hand down. I took my hand back and rubbed my wrist, "Thank you..." I said calmly.

He nodded staring up at the ceiling, "Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in my home, sir..." I replied looking back at him.

"Where is this?".

"In the forest... I lived here ever since...".

His eyes turned back to me again, "And...why have you brought me?".

I stared into his eyes before answering, "You were injured...I could not leave you there ready to die...".

"So you saved me?" I nodded for his answer halfway, he then slowly sat up making me jump to protest, but he took my hand gently into his as he sat up carefully and straight, "Then...I thank you...I am in your dept, miss." he said as he bowed his head to me making me blush deep red.

"Oh...oh! You mustn't please!" I said quickly waving my other hand back and forth, "I am just thankful that you are not, too injured...but...what is your name, sir?".

He looked back up at me with his ruby eyes full of protectiveness, "My name is Sir Lancelot, my lady.".


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Well, this is the last chapter until I come back. I'll be on after next week. So please pray for me. And Sunday is my bday. Nothing to say. Just hope I get some celebrators. :3**

**Sorry, nothing to say to my readers this time, but for them, thank you for reviewing. XD**

**Chapter 7**

"S-Sir Lancelot?!"

I held my mouth open wide. It was THE Sir Lancelot! The most well known knight of all. He was strong and brave able to wit stand the most terrible of fights. He must have come to rescue the village. But...why was he like this? He starred at me while I stared back. He held a long gaze with his ruby eyes. How can I not look away from such a gentle look.

Before I could speak, he let my hand free to fall to my side, then spoke, "Yes. I was sent here to help a village from being attacked. I was too late to come, but my fellow knights and I vanquished them all before dawn.".

"I see...but...why were you unconscious out there?" I asked.

"Before I could have left...I remember myself being pulled away by a monster. I killed him before anything, but then-Argh!" he grunted holding his side.

I jumped from his startling cry of pain. Quickly, I jumped up and leaned forward towards the area where he was holding his hand, "Please, move you hand. I want to check." I pleaded looking at him worriedly.

He stared back maybe checking if I wasn't going to do anything. He slowly moved his hand away from the spot. I pulled the covers off of him seeing a bit of his chainmill under armor was in the way. I moved it again, my eyes widened. A large wound like something had stabbed him deeply was there. The blood was still seeping out, but slowly, "So...that is why..." I whispered.

"Pardon...?"

"You were struck in the side by something so large, it made a very deep puncture wound. It bled so much, that it must have made you so weak and pass out." I explained.

Lancelot looked at the wound carefully, "I get it now..." he started, "I was fighting them in the village till an iron arrow came out of nowhere and shot me here...I guess I was very much into saving the lives of innocent people to know what had happened...".

Leaning back, I placed my hand on his chest gently making sure to not put pressure on any wounds, "Please do not feel this way." I told him.

"...Thank you, my lady." he replied with a gentle smile.

That name again...just like he had called me...his voice sounded so much like his, but more gruff and strong. Shaking my head from the thoughts, I took my hand away and said, "Do not move. I'll treat it for you." then rushed off toward the kitchen.

* * *

He watched her leave feeling slightly confused. He never felt like he needed help, but in battle. Lancelot only did his wounds himself if he had any, but Amy was being so kind to him and she did save his life. She could've left him there for a monster, animal, or anyone to do away with him, but she took him in her house herself. He felt he should at least do something for her for her tender kindness. He also felt so close to her, he didn't understand. How is it that he knows her?

Amy quickly came back with another bowl of boiling water, another clean rag, long white medical cloth, thread, and needle. She placed them down on the table then sat back down in her chair, "May you please show me the wound again?" she asked.

Lancelot nodded, then slowly moved his metal clothing away for her. She then took the rag and placed it in the water. Being careful, she took it out and squeezed the water, then being even more careful, she slowly applied the rag to the wound. Hisses and groans were heard from the aching knight as he could feel the hot water onto his wound.

Hearing his cries tore her inside, but it must be done to make sure it wouldn't get infected. As she finished, she placed the rag down in the water then took the needle and thread. Lancelot watched her thread the needle and cut it with her teeth. Now it came to the hard part. Amy began to sew up his wound making the hiss much louder. Lancelot turned his head away squeezing his eyes to endure the pain. He hated to show this much to anyone, but to Amy, he would at least let a few emotions slide out.

"I'm sorry..." Amy spoke quietly while threading the needle back and forth closing the wound.

Lancelot turned to her slowly, "Why...?" he groaned.

"I am putting so much pressure onto you...I never thought I would be doing something like this..." she replied.

When she was done, she tied the knot and cut it once more. The knight then gently placed a hand to her chin and lifted her head up to see his eyes again, "Do not feel this way." he told her repeating her words to him back to her, "You are healing me. I appreciate it very much." he ended with a smile.

Feeling a blush come back, Amy nodded having him take his hand away. She then took the cloth and wrapped it carefully around his waist covering the wound, then tying it well. Lancelot felt he could move again, so he slowly sat up making her worry again, but waved a hand to her to calm down, "Its alright. I am well now, thanks to you." he told her calmly.

Amy nodded, "Alright...um...Sir Lancelot...?" she spoke in a quiet voice.

He stared at her waiting for her to speak again, "...you...look so familiar...like I have seen you before..." he took a few minutes before nodding.

"Yes. I have been all around. Why is it you say this?" he asked.

"Well...when I was little...my home village was horribly attacked by the same villains who were here last night..." she started looking down at her hands on her lap, "I lost my parents and many loved ones back then...but...I was saved...by a black knight...a black and red knight...he held his sword with all his might making sure I was not to be harmed...".

Lancelot stared at her more closely. He began to put together what she was saying to him. The village, fighting to save everyone, a lonely young girl begging for help, "...go on." he insisted.

She nodded, "Well...when he saved me, he took me away to a safer place...where I had met my new caretaker. Rob 'O the Hedge...he covered me in a warm cape and told me to wait...but...I did not want him to go...but...he...came back to me and...and...".

His eyes slightly widened. How did she know his old childhood friend, Rob 'O, "...and...?".

"And...he said gentle words to me that never left my head...he said...'Till we meet again, my lady'..." Amy looked up at him surprised to see his ruby eyes now wide.

Lancelot now remembered who this young woman is. This beautiful young lady was the girl he had saved years back. He remembered her feeling weak to run, so he picked her up and left to a safer place. He put her there and told her to stay, but the terrified look in her emerald eyes got to him. He remembered what he had told her. He didn't think that he could meet her years later in this very state.

"Sir...?" he was quickly brought back from his thoughts having him flutter his eyes, "...I remember..." he stated.

"Yes?".

"...I remember...that day...I saved a little girl from death...she...her look...her emerald eyes...so young and so weak, I couldn't leave her...I wanted to help her, so I told her to stay and someone will help her...I told her that...to help her...".

Emerald eyes stared wide eyed into his. Amy felt like her tears were able to now come out, "...so...you truly are...my black knight..." she spoke quivering in her voice.

Lancelot said nothing, but a slow steady nod, but he instantly flinched when Amy carefully jumped onto him with her arms wrapped around and her tears to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

**HIIIII! Yes, I'm back! And with a new upload! It's been a loooooong week and I'm so glad to be back and to write again. Also, put your hands together for I have been given...a 3rd place medal! Ok, yes, it's not gold, or silver, but remember that I got 4th four years ago? I wanted a medal and dammit, I was going to get it! I don't care if it's emerald, ruby, or whatever, I'm proud I have a 3rd medal. :3**

**Also, for my good friend mT Shadow, he made a new version of Love Struck. His old story he made a long time ago, and my character, Alicia, is going to be in it as a main character. Sadly, she's not with Espio, but with his OC, Raptor. So, please go and read it, ok? It's pretty good, too.**

**Also, thank you to all who wished me a happy b-day on Sunday! I even got a special story made by my bestie, Alicia's Wedding. It was made very well and very cute! I love it all and I love you all! XD**

**JMxJLxRT: I missed you, too, sissy! XD**

**Project Shadow: Thank you! She has, but you would do that, too if you were in her place. lol**

**Puppydog4: Thank you. :3**

**MistyVoid48: HELL YEAH!**

**ShadAmy FanGirl: Thank you!**

**BlackPetals23: Really? Awesome! I really like to see her work! :D**

**ThePurplePyroHedgie: It was just the plane ride. It was horrifying...really... Did I make that much? Eh, whatever. Thank you, tho. :)**

**KurenekoGrimm: Love that name! Is it from Corpse Party, or something? Thank you!**

**TheDivines: I never liked Batman. Never liked all them superheroes. XD**

**Sister Of The Pharaoh: Awwwwww! lol**

**Savvy0417: Thank you, cutie! **

**Chapter 8**

I held him tightly as tears began to fled my eyes. My mind was racing like a raging bull. I had finally found my knight. My knight who rescued me! I felt so happy I didn't even noticed that I was hugging him...too tightly. I heard him slightly groan in pain, but stiffen from my embrace. It's like he was never held before, or showed any warm love from anyone. I then felt him gently grab my arms on the top and pull me off. I looked to see him staring at me with slight pain, shock, and confusion in his ruby eyes.

"Please...refrain from your embrace..." he asked in a slight demand.

I slowly nodded, but my body wanted to keep a hold of him for a good long life. I just found him and I didn't want to let him go. Sir Lancelot slowly moved his hands off and kept them to his side resting on the couch. He held one to his waist groaning still from my hug. I looked down feeling foolish that I have had done something so childish, "...I...I'm truly sorry..." I whimpered using my hand to wipe off the tears.

He looked back up at me seeing how sad I was. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just wanted to hold him once more. I then felt a warm touch come to my sticky cheek as he raised my head up to his vision. His ruby eyes were so gentle, I felt lost into them. "It's alright, my lady. You have no reason to apologize." he replied.

"But...I was childish to do such a thing while you are hurt..." he shook his head.

"I'm all right now. Thank you for your caring nature." he smiled at me.

I blushed completely. He truly was a kind gentleman. Just as I have always been told. Sir Lancelot took his hand away again looked around, "This is your home, yes?" he asked as I nodded.

"Yes, It is.".

"I remember this place. Rob 'O has always wanted a house in the woods. The thing he always wanted as well was a family.".

I nodded and replied, "He did. I have asked many times if he wanted a wife. He said yes, but he just couldn't find the right one. but...he had me. He always said I was his treasure." I smiled after that.

Sir Lancelot grinned, "I am glad he was able to raise you as a fine young woman you are." he said looking back at me, "I told him that you are in need of a parent, or guardian to be taken care of. He agreed in a heartbeat.".

I giggled. It sounded like him. Rob 'O was truly a wonderful caretaker. He was like a father to me. He treated my wounds, my aching heart, everything. It was a shame to see him pass on. I wanted him to stay much longer, but his life was too hard to live any longer. Staring at him now confused, I asked, "How do you know him, sir?".

Looking up to remember, he said, "Well...he and I were childhood friends." he looked back down at me, "He was always such a nuisance. I was there to save him from anything. I was like what you call a babysitter for him." he chuckled.

I giggled as he went on, "We were then raised up to fine young lads. I wanted to show how great I was. I became a knight in training. He became a blacksmith's apprentice. He was very good at making weapons, and shields. Through the years, we became what we were able to become. I became a knight of the round table, and he was a well known metal handling smith. After the next year, he then decided to venture off to find another place to settle down and make his treasures to show all around. I wished him good luck and he was off.".

"Oh my..." I gasped.

"Before the horrible tragedy from your hometown, I notified him of what had happened and needed his help. He is a blacksmith, but he was a trained swordsman and archer as well. One of the best. He came just after I had come to the village. When I found you, a small meek child in need of help, I knew he would be a good caretaker to you. So after I brought you to the safe place, I quickly rushed to find him and told him to take you away and back to his home. I should know...he was struck with pride that he was finally given a chance to care for a child.".

Smiling at his life story, I remember how he was truly a wonderful father. I missed him dearly. I began to tear up having just a few come down on my cheeks. Sir Lancelot quickly noticed and held up his hand placing it back on my cheek and wipe them off with his thumb, then said, "Do not cry. Know that where he is, he is in a very safe place looking down at you and smiling seeing how strong you have become.".

My smile had brightened the second he had said that. I have always known he was watching me, but it was still hard knowing that I am to never see him again, but that he is there in the room watching and protecting me. I nodded for his reply. I never realized that I was staring at him for the longest time. So has he. We were not able to even move...until.

'Knock! Knock!'

Loud knocks were heard from my door. I quickly moved up from my seat having him take his hand back once more. I rushed over to the door grabbing the handle and open it. It was one of the farmers from the village. My eyes widened slightly seeing him bloody and scraped. Possibly from the fight, "Yes...?" I asked.

"Amelia...please! You must come with us!" he replied in a terrified look.

"What is it?".

The farmer held his tears in, but replied, "It's Sonic! He's in trouble!".


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! It's getting pretty hot outside, and that's bad cause hot makes me sleepy... I'm way, too lazy when it comes to summer days and stuff. But I'll try my best to write more if I can. I'll just get my baby(cat) to wake me up with kisses! X3 Nuff said. **

**Lightning rose: Yes they are. :3**

**JMxJLxRT: XD I know! But being mean is fun when you take out the surprising cliffy!**

**AgentDolly: Questions, questions questions. :)**

**MistyVoid48: Lol! XD**

**Sister Of The Pharaoh: I dunno if they will, or not. :/**

**Project Shadow: Interesting? In my family, their unlimited.**

**KurenekoGrimm: Nice! I forgot that it wasn't Corpse Party I heard that name from. Every heard of The Calling? It has that name 'Kureneko' in it. Also an interesting and very hard game.**

**BlackPetals23: We'll call Lassie on him. :3**

**TheDivines: Well said, my friend. **

**Chapter 9**

Amy's eyes were wide with worry filling them fully, "Is he all right?" she asked slightly frantic. The farmer shook his head.

"Come with me! Please!?" he asked.

Feeling ready to leave, she quickly stopped herself from taking one foot out of the door. She remembered Lancelot being in the living room probably wondering what was going on. She looked back in the house, then to the man, "Stay here, please?" she asked turning away and rushing in the house.

The farmer didn't want to stay for a long while, but kept his feet planted till she returned...quickly that is. Amy rushed into the living room seeing Lancelot getting up carefully from his spot, "Sir Lancelot!" she shouted going to his side, "You should not move so much!".

The black knight stared at her with no pain in his eyes, "I'm fine, my lady. I don't need any help." he assured her. "I was about to go and see who it was at the door. What happened that got you in such a fuss?".

"I...my dear friend is hurt...I have to see him so I can help him." she answered having her ears flatten, "I came back to tell you, so please stay here and do not move from the house." Lancelot crossed his arms staring down at the young woman.

"Miss, as a knight, we are trained to help those in need. So I will be coming to help you and your friend." he told her in what seemed to her as an order.

Amy couldn't back down. She knew that of all the knights, Lancelot was a strong willed hedgehog of all and will do in his power to help anyone. He is even very stubborn so it would take a lot of effort for this knight to listen than being told by royalty, or a higher powered citizen. With a sigh, she nodded, "Very well, but please be careful...?" she asked looking up at him with the same worried green eyes.

Lancelot stared into them slightly becoming into trance. Who knew she had such beautiful eyes? He quickly shook the thought from his head and replied, "Understood. Now let's go.".

Amy nodded and rushed out coming back to the door with him following close by. Both the farmer and the two hedgehogs ran to the village quicker than ever. The farmer himself was very surprised to see the royal knight there in her house, but left it aside since they had a bigger problem to deal with. Lancelot kept his usual fast pace keeping himself to the side of the rosette female. He couldn't help, but feel soft for her seeing how she was scared of her friend. She was worried sick of him for an odd reason, but he will do anything to help her with her friend. He owed her for saving him in the woods.

Coming through the gates, Amy looked around the whole area seeing such a mess she's ever seen. Her eyes were slightly wide seeing how everything was partially destroyed, and bloody. Houses were demolished and burnt to the ground with only a few remanding things that were fished out. Sheep, chicken, and several others were all scattered around the place, or they were lying dead on the ground. Lancelot looked at the saddened display feeling guilty that he wasn't able to save this place, but a few.

As they continued, the two hedgehogs came to a small cabin in the village that was barely burnt and standing strongly still. There were people coming in with broken arms, bleeding, and some were coming out on cots as two people carried them away to where the dead were being held to bury. The farmer rushed up to the door of the cabin coming to an elderly blue hedgehog about the age of 50. She wore a dirty blue dress with a black skirt and white apron with black flats and her blond bangs slightly messy. He spoke to her seeing her face frown sadly. Amy kept a good hope that Sonic was doing ok in there.

The elder female turned to the two and walked over to them, "Amy...are you alright?" she asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I was well hidden in the woods of the attack. Thank you, miss Aleena." she answered.

Aleena was Sonic's mother. She cared for him all her life after her husband was in a tragic death in war. She loved him to death and she even gave Amy a good place in her heart as daughter to her. Aleena looked up to the knight slightly surprised, "I-It's you!" she said surprised.

Lancelot nodded and bowed his head to her, "I'm glad your well." he answered. The elder mother smiled

"I'm glad to see you again so I can thank you for saving us from our burning house." she replied.

Amy turned to her surprised herself, "Wait, your house was burnt as well?!" she asked.

Aleena nodded her head slowly, "Sonic was finishing up cleaning the supper for me until we heard some screams outside. He took me to our room and hid me there with a sword in hand to protect me...the house was in flames the second we heard some arrows flying in...I couldn't get out and I heard Sonic outside the room fighting to get to me...that was when you, sir knight that you came in and got us out in time before it would collapse.".

Lancelot smiled at her slightly, "Your welcome. But what about the hedgehog?" he asked. Aleena slowly looked down.

"He was badly burned and not only that, he was attacked suddenly...I surly hope they will help him...he's all I have left..." tears began to come into her eyes as she quickly started to wipe them off with her hand.

Before she could say anything, Amy quickly turned and made a quick dash towards the cabin getting through the crowd of people coming in and out. Lancelot called out to her, but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted to see Sonic and hope he was all right. When she finally came in, all she saw were long rows of wounded on the floor next to the walls. They were wrapped in blankets resting they're injuries, or waiting for help. She looked around seeing a hall leading to extra rooms to the back of the place. She rushed over to the hallway and looked in seeing three rooms. One was a small bathroom and the other two were probably bedrooms.

Amy walked quickly over to one of them and looked in through the open crack of the door. Her eyes were slightly widened seeing a small little covered up body on the bed ready to be taken away. The woman standing to the side of the bed cried her eyes out with her hand over her face and in her other holding a small little stuffed rabbit. Amy leaned back from the door and slightly teared up herself. The poor mother will have to go on her life without her child by her side. The rabbit slowly made her remember her friend from so long ago, it tore her completely thinking she would be dead by now.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered mourning for the sad loss.

She continued to the other room to the back of the hall. The door was closed. She grabbed the knob and slowly turned it and opened slowly. She poked her head out seeing a small little bedroom with a large white bed sheet around the small bed like a curtain, "Hello?" she called.

Quickly, a white cat rushed out of the curtain wearing a slightly dirtied white dress and flats with her brown hair pulled up in a bun, "Miss, please? No one is to come in here." she scolded her ready to shoo her out.

Amy quickly threw her hands up in defense, "No no, please! I wanted to see if Sonic was in here!" Amy panicked.

"A...Amy? Is that you...?"

A familiar soft voice was heard calling from the the curtain making the rose female smile, "Sonic!" she shouted rushing past the cat. She threw the 'door' to the side coming in and seeing her dear friend once again, but her eyes widened and her mouth covered with her hand.

Sonic was on the bed with a slightly bloody wrap around his chest and his arms with one around his head and another on his hands. The worst was seeing another white wrap around his right eye. Amy felt completely hurt seeing him in such a bad state, she began to shed a few tears of her own, "Sonic...no..." she cried.

An open eye turned to her and smiled weakly, "Hey...I'm so glad to see you...not in this place...like me." he joked chuckling a bit.

Amy walked over to the chair that was next to the bed and sat down, "I heard from your mother...are you all right?" she asked grabbing his hand that was next to her. Sonic nodded and continued to smile at her.

"I'm fine...mum is out...your safe...it's all right now." he assured her.

"Yes, but...your like this...I hate seeing you hurt..." Amy replied with a tear falling down her cheeks.

Sonic quickly took his hand away and reached up cupping her cheek and wiping off the tear before it fell, "Amy...I'm fine...I'm all right...it takes a lot to kill me..." he smiled stroking her cheek gently, "I hate to see you hurt, Amy...I care deeply for you...you know that, right?".

Amy smiled weakly and placed her hand on his that was on her cheek, "I know...I care very much for you, too..." she said.

The blue hedgehog continued to stroke her cheek while talking, "Amy...I know I keep asking you if I can take care of you...but...after last night...and starting when I first come out of this damn bed...I will not be away from you at all..." he vowed staring into her eyes with his one eye.

"...Sonic...I'm so happy you care about me...all the time, but...I don't want to be taken yet. You know that." she answered. Sonic huffed with a true smile.

"You can't tell me not to watch over you. I will protect you no matter what." he told her.

"Sonic..." Amy smiled down at him keeping a good hold on his hand. He truly did mean what he said, but she still didn't want to have a thought in her head about being married, or love. She felt like it would only hurt her if she did find love, but it would be thrown back in her face in a second, or it will be lost forever.

Sonic noticed her spacing off and slowly moved his hand away from her cheek only to come up and flick her nose playfully, "Hey!" she shouted covering her nose.

"Haha! I always got you on that one!" he laughed.

Amy glared at him still holding her nose, but suddenly hears him groan in pain from the stitches he got on all his wounds. She smirked playfully, "Serves you right, pig head." she taunted giving herself a good time to giggle with him.

As the two laughed together, they couldn't tell that they were being watched by the fellow knight who was standing by the door hearing what they were saying and listening to they're laughs. Lancelot couldn't help, but feel sad over the seen seeing the two shadows behind the bed sheet. _She looks so happy there...I should feel the same for her knowing her friend will be well...but...why do I feel so...left out?_ he thought as he continued to stare at the two with that thought crowding into his head._  
_


End file.
